


BatFam ABO Week: Day 7

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ABO, Ace Duke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Brudick - Freeform, Deal With It, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Timkon, batfam abo week, damicolin - Freeform, joyfire - Freeform, looooots of babies, mar'i grayson is now mar'i todd, polyam Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: The JL has messed up, all the omegas ended up in danger. Everything worked out in the end but the collateral damage was just starting.After a lengthy space mission Bruce returns to discover that the Bat Pack omegas have some shocking news for their alpha.(Entry for Day 7 of the BatFam ABO Week 2020)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685221
Comments: 27
Kudos: 267
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	BatFam ABO Week: Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> _BatFam ABO Week 2020_  
>  Day 7: **All one dynamic and one another** ~~– Villain Wins - Mating Hunts~~
> 
> -Check out all the prompts on tumblr.  
> -Last entry. All entries are art of the same story.  
> Couple of bigger notes:  
> -This is four years after Day 6!  
> -Everyone is an adult.  
> -This was meant to be crack and comedy but I'm really bad at comedy because I overthink and take everything too seriously so have this thing.  
> -Mar'i is Jason's daughter in this universe, not Dick's.  
> -"Tata" is Romanes/Hindi for "daddy".
> 
> For those who read this ficverse and my CBDS fic, the lovely SmolGyarados made fanart that's a mashup of both universes!  
> [Check it out!](https://valkerymillenia.tumblr.com/post/615044795288764416/the-lovely-user-smolgyarados-drew-some-fanart-for)

Bruce wasn’t often wrong, and he hated making mistakes but sometimes even he messed up. This time though, it wasn’t entirely his fault, the whole Justice League dropped the ball.

They still weren’t sure who was behind the toxin but Batman was almost certain it was Luthor, he just didn’t have enough evidence to prove it. Either way he wanted to ring Luthor’s neck and punch him into a bloody pulp for what had happened.

The biological weapon was manufactured with alien tech and designed to target omegas specifically, the League uncovered the plot while investigating a series of deadly attacks that turned out to be test runs for a large-scale biological attack.

Unfortunately, a bug that targeted omegas meant the League’s powerhouse was the first to go down for the count, Clark had to be isolated with symptoms eerily similar to kryptonite poisoning and yet distinctly different and hard to counter.

They managed to close down the operation but whoever ran the different test facilities rigged them to self-destruct so to find a cure they had to reverse engineer the weapon first. Clark stabilized and all biohazard signs seemed gone, they believed it was a poison that they had neutralized, one they needed to study to find an antidote so they all returned home, intent on working on that but sure that at least the threat wouldn’t spread.

They messed up. It wasn’t a poison, it was a virus, they became carriers.

Diana didn’t do much harm, she went straight to Themyscira and since all amazons were alphas nobody got sick, it did spread but being fairly isolated as they were they didn’t loose control of anything before the threat was revealed.

J’onn and the Hawks stayed in the watchtower for some time so they weren’t aware of anything strange, the same applied to the lanterns who went in search for clues on what sort of alien tech had been used by the villainous mastermind.

The Arrow pack was mostly alphas with the exception of Roy himself but he wasn’t around them often so they barely noticed anything for several days.

The first sign of trouble came from the Flashes. The speedster pack was composed almost entirely of betas with one exception but when Bart got sick his accelerated metabolism fought it off well enough that it took a while for anyone to notice and notify the others.

And then came the real problem- the Bats.

Bruce was the only alpha of the pack and accidently brought the virus into a home full of omegas.

Dick went down first, being the one closest to Bruce guaranteed that, but Damian followed close. By the time they quarantined the manor Tim and Cass were also showing symptoms and Jason showed up a day later with Roy, both sporting high fevers and coughing up blood. Duke lasted the longest, perhaps because he was a metahuman and his immune system was stronger, they isolated him with Alfred along with Lian and the unpresented pups of the pack but he ended up collapsing in a feverish puddle of cold sweat two days after Jason showed up.

Luckily Alfie and Mar’i seemed fine, Bruce wasn’t sure the toddlers would have survived an active infection but the blood work did show them to be carriers so they had to stay with the butler in the Wayne penthouse.

By some miracle most of their partners and their families escaped infection, Lian and Kory were fine somehow, Lois, Jon, Conner and Chris Kent were all fine too; Colin had been around an infected Damian but his metahuman immune system kept him from infection, Barbara, Steph and Kate were alright even though they self-isolated for a while until they could be sure they weren’t carriers.

The League went to work isolating everyone else they had been in contact with enough to infect, they released a warning and distributed free screening tests. They almost blew multiple secret identities with their civilian quarantine patterns and vigilantes suddenly disappearing into isolation or being replaced by unusual allies, it was a miracle that they managed to keep it all under wraps as they did and Bruce started to suspect that this might have been Luthor’s plan to flush them out all along.

On the bright side, or perhaps downside, they had fought enough rogues while unknowingly infected that the villains had to go into quarantine too and hope the League would find a cure for them as well, unfortunately this also meant that the criminal underworld was still spreading the disease unchecked.

The infected omegas showed different levels of danger but it was unclear why it was more deadly in some and not others. Brain boiling fevers, internal hemorrhaging, exhaustion and difficulty breathing were all basic symptoms but there was also the fact that the virus caused immune amnesia, all past immunities an omega might have were wiped clean and the smallest speck of another decease could take them down.

Dick and Tim nearly died, Dick because he was exposed the longest and Tim because without a spleen he was immunocompromised already. Tim had to be intubated in an induced coma. Damian was delirious with fever half the time but still insisted on doing as much work as possible, Duke lost control of his powers and kept having trippy visions that he couldn’t make sense of and led him to get hurt constantly, Roy was bedridden and could barely move but was lucid enough to keep guard over everyone and alert Batman if anyone got worse, Jason and Cass were the only ones holding on well enough physically to take care of the others while in isolation.

It was a disaster but a month later an unlikely source came up with something that wasn’t exactly a cure but saved everyone’s lives- Talia sent them a compound that would neutralize the effects of the virus, accidently revealing that the virus was a League of Shadows creation that Luthor had simply stolen and perfected with alien toxins.

Tests were performed on Talia’s medication but it seemed legit, she seemed to want to save Damian at least but after she’d put a bounty on his head and sic a murderous clone on him in the past Bruce didn’t trust her motherly instincts. Eventually though, they had no choice but to use the treatment, Tim was hanging by a thread and Bruce had run out of options.

It worked. Dick and Tim were out of danger a couple of days later, the rest of the bat pack omegas slowly got better too but they all knew it was a temporary fix.

Two weeks after that Mr. Freeze showed up with his own antidote, Nora was an omega and even though the threat didn’t apply to her it made Freeze sentimental enough to help… But not sentimental enough to do it for free, Wayne Enterprises paid a fortune for the formula before Luthor Corp could snatch it up, mostly because Luthor would either destroy it or patent it and try to make a profit out of the crisis while WE just wanted to distribute it for free.

The cure was a success, the bat pack got to take it before it was legally available to the public mostly so they could return to their vigilante duties and start organizing a more widespread release of the vaccine.

Then something went… Not exactly wrong but unexpectedly.

The vaccine had side-effects, one of which was triggering everyone’s heats days after taking the cure, their experiences allowed the formula to be slightly tweaked in time for the release, just to ensure public safety.

They wouldn’t learn of the other side effects for several weeks.

All in all, a month after the vaccine was officially released to the public everyone seemed alright, life was steadily going back to normal and even Superman was back on duty. But whoever had been behind the virus in the first place was regrouping and the lanterns showed up with new clues about the origin of the toxins used so the League decided to take an off-world assignment to investigate and prevent another biological disaster.

Dick promised Bruce that the pack would be fine without him for a little while, they were all cured and although rebuilding their immune systems would take time they were all back in peak condition for field work. Bruce had a really bad feeling about leaving all the omegas alone but he assumed his alpha instincts were just rattled from having nearly lost his whole family; despite his misgivings he trusted them all so he left Gotham and Bludhaven in their hands and left.

He probably should have stayed.

*

Dick was really anxious.

Bruce had been gone for over four months and while the new ‘ _crisis’_ had posed some problems, the pack had managed to organize well enough that things running smoothly. The problem was that they had had to bend some of Batman’s rules to do so and now that the Justice League had returned, it was Dick’s job to break the news to their alpha.

It’s was stupid, Dick was actually happy about what was going on, or at least he _wanted_ to be happy about it, but he knew his mate was going to freak out and that soured the whole experience. It also didn’t help that while he was trying to be happy, so many other people in the house where the exact opposite and acting like total buzzkills all the time.

The news that the Justice League was back had pinged in the bat computer that morning, Tim had woken everyone up at five o’clock with the news, which just made Dick worry about what the hell he was doing up at five in the first place, it also made Jason physically haul Tim back to bed by force for a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up and get Lian ready for school.

Since then Alfred had been airing out the manor and the kicking the air recycling of the cave up a notch, they also cleaned everything and used way too much air freshener because they couldn’t have all their scents freaking out their alpha before Dick had time to talk to Bruce and explain.

They had just finished lunch with Steph, Kory, Roy, Conner and Colin when Bruce texted about being home in an hour and everybody scattered so fast Dick could have sworn they all had superspeed all of the sudden. He himself just took a shower, put on blockers and went to went to get the kids.

Alfie and Mar’i were in the nursery with Jason, he was reading some dusty brick of a book while the girls played something that seemed to involve the younger one floating a foot off the ground while the older one wrapped her in toilet paper.

“Mummy mia! That’s such a waste.” Dick joked, leaning on the doorframe.

“Wait for it.” Jason muttered and thirty seconds later, when Mar’i was a total mummy, there were sparkles of green light and the paper practically disintegrated into ash. Jason sighed tiredly and tossed them a new roll. “Better toilet paper than having them burn down the house.”

“Oh.” Dick’s eyes went a little wide but then he noticed how exhausted and sickly Jason looked so he moved closer. “You ok, little wing?”

“I just want this to be over, Dick. Once was enough.” Jason whined very uncharacteristically and buried his face in Dick’s deep blue sweater. He felt cold and look far too white, definitely needed to go catch some sunlight.

“I know, Jay.” Dick rubbed his packmate’s shoulders, chasing away the tension, and sighed as well. He knew how hard this all was for Jason, he didn’t enjoy the vulnerability one bit. “Bruce is almost here, I’m taking Alfie to soften the blow. You gonna be ok alone with Mar’i?”

Jason gave a tired nod and looked at the girls and then at Dick. “You’re going to use her cuteness to manipulate daddy Bat, aren’t you?”

“He’s calmer around her. What else would you have me do?” Dick shrugged as if it was that simple.

“I’m not complaining, big bird.” Jason startled at another flash of green and the smell of ash filling the air again. “Baby girl, how about we go check on your uncles?”

Mar’i rushed to Jason, not even touching the ground, before he took her hand and steered out of the room. Meanwhile, Dick read Bruce’s text a second time just to check the timestamp.

“Come here, Alfie.” Dick picked up his four-year-old and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Daddy will be home any minute now. I know he missed your birthday but I want you to give him a big kiss and hug as soon as he walks in, ok?”

“Ok, tata.” Alfie puffed up her chest proudly, indicating she took this mission seriously. It made Dick chuckle.

Bruce didn’t arrive through the front door but Dick had expected that, Alfred had been waiting in the cave for Bruce and they made their way up from the cave’s secret entrance. Dick could smell his mate before he even saw him, dark and just a tiny bit sweet like amber and dark chocolate under Kevlar, it filled him with a sense of rightness and safety, eased the constant anxiety that had been plaguing him for months, it just felt like having a missing half of his heart back where it belonged. 

“Why exactly is there a huge nest by the computer?” Bruce asked the butler before he came into view.

Alfred didn’t have a chance to answer because as soon as they were in the house proper Alfie was launching herself at Bruce and it took all his carefully instincts to bend down and catch her in time.

“Daddy!” The little girl wrapped her arms around Bruce’s neck and smacked a big wet kiss on his cheek.

“Hello, sweetie.” Bruce smiled, the soft kind of smile reserved for his daughter, and nuzzled her, breathing in her scent deeply like a drowning man becoming reacquainted with the concept of air. “I missed you so much.”

“Missed my birthday!” Alfie pouted but nuzzled right back, scenting her father happily.

“I did. I’m sorry. I brought you a present.” The alpha held the girl to his chest and reached for the bag that Alfred was currently carrying.

“Space present?” Her face lit up immediately, Dick had been telling her stories about space missions while Bruce was away and the concept of distant planets excited her.

“Space present.” Bruce confirmed with a nod and fished a wrapped gift from the bag that he handed to the girl with a kiss to the temple.

“Hey there, B.” Dick smiled and waved but he didn’t approach, not yet. He hoped his baggy cable knit sweater would hide his secrets and the fact that Bruce was holding Alfie would be excuse enough for him to not jump straight into Bruce’s arms the way he desperately wanted to.

“Dick.” Bruce smiled at his mate but Dick could see him mentally ticking off boxes as he took in the omega’s behavior and his face turned hard into that neutral expression of someone bracing themselves for the worst. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing.” Dick deflected, badly, and waved with a fake laugh before changing the subject. “Crisis averted?”

The question worked, while Alfie worked on the little puzzle box she found after ripping through wrapping paper, Bruce went into report mode and started to churn out data of what had happened during the mission.

“Yes. We found the source, figured out how the toxins were being smuggled and why. Had to negotiate with the locals but eventually found a way to neutralize the components completely. J’onn is…”

Dick raised a hand to Bruce’s lips and smiled ruefully, now standing close because he couldn’t resist.

“B, dearest, love of my life, apple of my eye, that’s all _super_ interesting but you’ve been away four months. How about you leave Batman at the door for a little bit?”

“Hn.” The alpha gave a little grunt of assent but was staring suspiciously at his mate.

“Tata, tata, look at my present!” Alfie interrupted, having solved the puzzle box as quickly as only a Wayne could.

Inside the box was an oval bauble of rainbow-colored metal on a pendant, much like the puzzle box it had moving bits that when positioned correctly projected a piece of space around it, like a shimmering 3D hologram of a miniature faraway galaxy that could be touched and moved with the tips of one’s fingers. It was beautiful and would probably keep Alfie entertained for hours.

“Woooow, so pretty!” Dick exaggerated his reaction for the child’s sake but he was being honest.

“Can I go show Mar’i?” The girl practically vibrated with excitement.

“Sure, baby.” Dick smiled and turned to the butler. “Alfred, can you…?”

“Of course, master Dick.” Alfred gave Alfie a tiny smile as she slid out of Bruce’s arms and took the beta’s hand, the alpha was disappointed to watch her go but she was smiling so wide and looked so happy that he couldn’t say anything about it.

“Mar’i is here?” Bruce asked with interest as he and Dick walked together to the kitchen.

“Yup.” Dick gestured for his mate to sit at the table and then went rummaging in the fridge. “Want a drink?”

“Why the blockers at home, Dick?” Bruce went straight to the point, sounding stern and more than a little upset. Dick could understand that, if he had just arrived from a long mission and couldn’t scent his mate, he’d be pissed too.

Rather than reply, Dick set a beer in front of the alpha and leaned against the table. “Have a drink, Bruce.”

Bruce accepted the bottle suspiciously, staring at Dick for two seconds. “Are you pregnant again?”

“How did you…? No, never mind.” Dick shook his head, of course Bruce figured it out immediately. He composed himself quickly and almost automatically brought his hands up to his belly, flattening the baggy sweater enough to show a rather sizable bump. “Yes, I am. Remember that heat before you left? Yeah, don’t freak out.”

“I’m not.” Bruce seemed confused by Dick’s attitude but stood up to place his hands over his mate’s. “It’s unexpected and I regret not being here but…”

“B, that’s not all.” Dick interrupted before he lost his nerve. He was getting anxious again, knew that even with the blockers on, Bruce could sense it.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha frowned and reached up to peel the scent blocker patch from Dick’s neck, searching for some sort of sign in the omega’s scent that would either explain the stress or sooth him. Dick allowed it.

“So, um… Jay has been staying over for the past few months.” He dodged, looking at anything but his mate.

“I noticed.” Bruce nodded and leaned close to Dick’s neck, nuzzling as he spoke. “I also noticed the metahumans have been in the house today.”

Of course the man picked up on all those scents, they probably too muddled and mixed up to pick up individually but both Kory and Conner had very sharp and distinct alien aromas.

“They’ve been around every day, actually.” Dick nuzzled Bruce right back, needing the comfort of the alpha’s smell and trying to stall.

“Why?” Bruce expected an explanation.

“Because… Oh hell, this is harder than I thought.” Dick got flustered and almost squirmed.

“Dick.” The alpha stepped back impatiently, just a few inches, hands on the omega’s shoulders and demanding some sort of eye contact. “Spit it out.”

“Miss Mar’i, Miss Alfie, wait!” Alfred’s voice interrupted them, coming from the corridor and five seconds later two bouncy black-haired blurs were stumbling into the kitchen and pouncing on the alpha with the butler helplessly behind.

“Grandpa!” Mar’i shrieked happily, giving Bruce a crushing hug, her golden skin and vivid green eyes positively glowing with joy.

“Hello, Mar’i.” Bruce hugged the child back with a soft smile but his expression was still tense. He sat back down and allowed the girl to climb onto his lap.

“Grandpa, gift for me too?” She gave a cheeky grin that was so eerily like Jason’s that Dick nearly snorted.

“No fair, it was _my_ birthday!” Alfie interrupted, trying to fit herself between her father and niece. Bruce just picked her up too so he had one on each thigh.

“Girls, can you go play? We were trying to have a grown-up talk.” Dick leaned down enough to look at both children and tried to smile even though he was sure he was failing with how nervous he felt.

“Alfred, are the girls…” Jason’s voice floated from the door but he went silent the moment he spotted Bruce. “Hey, old man. Welcome back.”

“Jason.” Bruce examined the man in question, he too wore an absurdly baggy red hoodie but Bruce seemed more focused on his tired pale face. A moment later he was looking back at his mate with narrowed eyes. “Dick, what is going on?”

“You haven’t told him yet?” Jason frowned a little annoyed and shoved his hands into the hoodie’s pockets.

“I was about to, you could have given me five more minutes!” Dick retorted snippily.

“It is not my fault that your daughter dragged us here to…” Jason began to argue but cut himself off and raised an alarmed hand to his mouth, suddenly turning a little green. “Oh crap.”

Jason all but ran out of the kitchen with the air of a person clearly about to puke his guts out. Alfred rushed after him worriedly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bruce questioned sternly, rapidly losing all patience.

“That’s what I was trying to…” Dick tried to stay diplomatic but was interrupted yet again.

“Papa has a baby in his belly!” Mar’i squeak cheerfully.

“Does he now?” Bruce pursed his lips tightly but otherwise showed little to no expression, it was hard to tell what he was really thinking but his whole body was getting tense.

“Uh-uh. Daddy too.” Mar’i explained further, brimming with excitement.

“And tata! I’mma be a big sister!” Alfie joined in with her own brand of joy.

“Dick?” Bruce looked at his mate, expecting him to elaborate.

“Yeah, so I’m not the only one in the pack that’s pregnant.” Dick replied with a nervous smile.

“Clearly.” Was Bruce’s clipped response, he pet Mar’i’s hair as he spoke, both girl were still arguing with each other. “So both Jason and Roy? I take it that wasn’t planned?”

“Not even a little bit.” Dick managed a chuckle at that one.

“I’mma be a big sister more! Two babies!” Mar’i poked Alfie cheekily.

“But I’mma be an aunty more!” Alfie pouted.

“Yes, you are.” Bruce rubbed his daughter’s back encouragingly.

“Uh-uh, I’mma be Dami’s baby’s aunty too!” Alfie added with innocent excitement but suddenly Bruce was freezing and snapping his eyes up at his mate.

“Dick…?” It was both a warning and a panicked question.

“Ok, girls, time to go play.” Dick hurriedly herded the girls away, he spotted Alfred just returning to the kitchen. “How about some cookies and cartoons? Alfred, can you give them cookies and take them to the rec room?”

“Certainly, master Dick.” Alfred accepted both children, guided towards the cookie jar and then quickly ushered them out.

“Dick, what the hell is happening?” Bruce stood up, very openly stressed now that the girls were out of the room. “Exactly how many people are pregnant in this house?”

“Um… Everybody?” Dick replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“What?!” The alpha’s eyes were wide in a way Dick had never seen before and his scent took a sharp turn into distress.

“Well, all the omegas anyway.” Dick shrugged apologetically and watched his mate start to pace anxiously. “Bruce, you ok?”

“Tell me this is one of your jokes.” The alpha demanded, still pacing with nervous energy.

“I wish! Do you have any idea how crazy it’s been around here?”

“I’m going to have a heart attack.” Bruce announced, running both hands through his hair and looking absolutely panicked. “You are all going to give me a heart attack!”

“Bruce, you’ve been pumped full of fear gas before, if that didn’t give you a heart attack then neither will this.” Dick frowned, he had never seen his mate this openly terrified and it was surreal.

“No, you are all trying to kill me.” Bruce shook his head, tugging at his own hair in frustration, pacing faster and breathing much too hard. His scent was filling the kitchen in a very unsettling way that had Dick’s own nerves bristling.

“Calm down.” He reached out to stop his mate but the alpha was nearly hyperventilating. “B, honey, look at me.” Dick cupped Bruce’s cheeks and forced the man to look at him as he smiled reassuringly. “This is not a bad thing, ok? Babies are good, remember?”

“I just… I… I leave for a few months and I come back to…” Bruce rambled and gestured and then got annoyed at himself, shook some clarity into his own head and grabbed the omega’s biceps to steady himself. “How?!”

“Remember how the cure for the virus triggered everyone’s heats? Well, it also nullified the effects of everything else in our systems for a while. Medications, suppressants, _birth control_.”

“Oh.” Bruce stilled as the information sunk in. “Oh no.”

“Yeah.” Dick nodded, as calmly as he could, his hand sliding from the alpha’s cheek towards his neck so he rub comfortingly at Bruce’s own mating mark.

“Are they all here?” The alpha demanded and the omega nodded, luckily the more Dick touched the more Bruce’s stress seemed to deflate. “Where?”

“We just saw Jay, the rest are probably in the big nest.” Dick explained as calmly as possibly.

“Big nest?”

“Damian got attached to my nest and everybody kept wanting to stick together so we built another big nest for everyone…”

Bruce cut short the explanation with a simple- “Show me.”

“What? Right now?” Dick didn’t mean to sound startled by that but he had no idea what was going through his mate’s mind.

“Yes.” The alpha nodded curtly, face far too stern for comfort, not quite angry but definitely not happy either.

“Bruce…”

“Right goddamn now, Dick.”

With sigh of surrender Dick nodded and led the way.

He honestly didn’t understand what all the drama was about, why could everyone just be happy? Still, he assumed Bruce wouldn’t be able to process things until he saw everyone with his own eyes so it was better to just get that over with.

They passed the rec room where the girls were munching on chocolate chips cookies and watching some classic princess cartoon avidly under Alfred’s watchful eye, then they made a sharp turn and headed up the wing that housed the master suite belonging to Dick and Bruce, the nest had been built in a room at the far end of that hallway, the only one with a balcony that accessed the roof and with all the conditions each pack member found acceptable.

They had raided a fabric store at some point to build this nest, thanks to Damian they had spent a small fortune in supplies because he demanded only the best of the best. Everything was plush and soft with curtains and veils hanging from the ceiling to create a canopy, there was no old junk in this nest but they had each filled it with comfort items and low plush seats, creating the same safe and cluttered maze effect around the edges. Memory foam pillows and down quilts padded the ground and sunlight barely filtered through warm-colored fabrics that encased the space like some sort of cozy artificial womb.

Pieces of everyone’s clothing were scattered around, as were things that smelled distinctly like Bruce but no items from their mates, those were reserved for each omega’s independent nest, this was a family nest, a communal comfort zone so only things tied to every single one of them were allowed in.

Jason had already returned to the nest to alert the other that Bruce was home, he still looked nauseous and anemic, he was sprawled out on his back with Damian clinging to his side like a needy koala with his nose buried in the older omega’s chest and wearing clothes that were definitely not his. Being pregnant made Damian needy and clingy and aggressively affectionate, it tended to scare Tim a bit but Jason, whose reactions to his hormones going haywire was to get whiny, protective and just as needy, seemed to enjoy the youngest’s attention.

Tim looked paler than usual and sleep deprived, he was buried under a quilt with his laptop and had to be overheating but kept complaining he was cold, he also never stopped working, being out of the streets and physically vulnerable made him feel stressed and irritable and working was his outlet, he even drew up the most ridiculously elaborate birth plans for everyone because of his need to control everything in Bruce’s absence.

Cass was leaning against Tim’s side, looking relaxed as she went through something on the computer with him but nuzzling the other omega affectionately while she leisurely rubbed Duke’s back, who was curled up and almost asleep with his head on Cass’s lap even though he was clearly trying to stay awake to look at the screen too.

Duke had been sleeping a lot, he was always tired and complaining that everything was too bright, Cass on the other hand never slept, her instincts to watch over everyone else kept her awake and she only relaxed when she could see everyone around her, she also kept getting sick because her sense of smell had gone through the room.

They all turned their heads and sat up straight as soon as Bruce walked through the door. Five seconds later they were all rushing to him, Damian and Cass could stop scenting the alpha, Tim and Duke looked relieved as if seeing him fixed all the problems in the world, and Jason hovered closely, looking like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Bruce quietly allowed them all the closeness for a few minutes while he processed what he was seeing, the air filled with the scent relief and sweet omega pheromones, along with greetings and whispers of _‘so glad you’re home’_ and _‘thank god you’re back’_. When everyone finally seemed placated enough to regain their senses and step back, Bruce examined each one carefully.

“So it’s true. You’re all pregnant? Every single one?” Bruce still sounded he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the situation, his gaze fell on the person closest to him. “Damian…?”

“Yes, Father.” Damian wrapped his arms around his belly almost instinctively but replied with his usual pride.

“You’re a teenager.” Bruce frowned, more in concern than anger.

“I’ve been legally an adult for a while, Father.” The youngest omega retorted with a small spark of amusement.

“You’re not even old enough to drink yet.” The alpha countered with annoyance.

“Like that ever stopped anyone from havin’ heats.” Jason scoffed and when Bruce glared he rolled his eyes. “Just sayin’!”

“What about you, Tim?” Bruce redirected his attention to sickly-looking omega that had dragged the quilt with him.

“What part of ‘everyone’ don’t you get?” Tim grouched, sounding defensive.

“I meant, are you alright? Considering your health concerns…” Bruce began.

“I’m fine.” Tim interrupted. “Better than Jay anyway.”

“Shut up, replacement.” Jason shoved at the other omega but not hard enough to actually be aggressive.

“What’s wrong with Jason?” Bruce demanded.

“Nothing.” Jason grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slumping his shoulders.

“He’s not handling it well, you remember how hard Mar’i was on him with the whole alien thing.” Dick explained, wrapping and arm around Bruce’s waist affectionately in an attempt to ground him.

“You know I’m standing right here, right?” Jason frowned, hating that people were answering for him.

“Where is Roy?” Bruce wondered, surprised to not see the other omega there too.

“Doctor’s appointment with Kory.” Jason replied with a tired sigh.

“Yeah, since Roy is pregnant too they are kind of overwhelmed.” Dick added.

“Is that why you moved back home?” Bruce was still directing his questions at his oldest son.

“One of the reasons.” Jason shrugged.

“One?”

“Well, yeah, everyone was overwhelmed and without our main pack alpha around not only were we stressed for ourselves and the kids, we were all real stressed for each other too so we figured it was safer and more comfortable if the whole pack stayed together until the babies come.” Jason rattled out the explanation as if he needed to make it clear that he wasn’t there for himself but for the sake of everyone else.

“I see.” Bruce nodded as if the answer pleased him but turned his still stern gaze to someone else. “Cassandra? Duke?”

“Yeah, B.” Duke replied but wouldn’t look in the alpha’s eyes, next to him Cass nodded silently.

“You are asexual and Cass hasn’t dated in years.” Bruce gestured at them with a scowl, more confused than anything. “Who are the sires?”

“Um…” Duke hesitated like a dear in the headlights, Cass wrapped and arm around him and stared at the alpha but remained silent as always.

“They won’t tell us.” Dick supplied when everybody started to look uncomfortable.

“Excuse me?” This ticked Bruce off, his expression darkened, had been fairly calm since entering the nest but now his scent was starting to give away growing agitation and protectiveness.

“Don’t go into Batman mode. It’s definitely not what you’re thinking.” Duke raised both hands in a placating gesture of surrender. “Nobody took advantage of us, and no partners abandoned us.”

“Explain.” The alpha demanded.

“We went into heat together and shared it with a mutual friend.” Duke chose his words carefully.

“Who?”

“We’re not really ready to talk about it.” Duke took a breath and stood his ground, Cass nodded again.

“I can’t accept that.” The alpha growled lightly, his hands balling into fists. “Someone needs to take responsibility.”

“Bruce, don’t be an old grandpa about this.” Dick tried to appease, only for his mate to lash out.

“Why not?! Apparently, I am about to be an old grandpa six times over in my forties!” Bruce snapped, basically yelling and waving heatedly at all the omegas.

“Technically eight, since Lian and Mar’i are already…” Tim began, logical and cool as ever, but when Bruce shot him a sharp look he wilted. “I’ll shut up now.”

“My god…” Bruce scrubbed his hands over his face in a gesture of frustration and exhaustion.

“What exactly did you think was going to happen adopting omegas left and right, Bruce?” Jason snapped back with his usual brand of angry sass. “I mean, I get it, big bad alpha instincts saying to protect little omegas but…”

“Excuse me?!” Bruce growled, baring his teeth and getting up in Jason’s face.

Any other omega would have submitted right there but they were all bats and the bats weren’t that easily intimidated; however, Jason did tense and his annoyance leaked out of his face in record time.

“Jesus, Jay, what is wrong with you?” Tim hissed, shocked.

“Yes, Todd. Most of you hadn’t even presented when he met you.” Damian added with a scowl and a click of his tongue.

“Don’t listen to him, B, he’s just cranky because he doesn’t feel well.” Dick added for good measure, gently pulling the alpha back to give the other omega some space.

“…Yeah, that came out wrong.” Jason muttered, looking a little ashamed. “Sorry.”

“You know what?” Bruce raised his hands and waved the matter off. “I don’t care. At least you are bonded.” He then turned and glared at all the others. “All of you, on the other hand…!”

Duke lifted his hands placatingly again and took a step back, Cass moved protectively in front of him, her bump looking unnervingly big in her small frame.

“Whoa! Really, Bruce?” Tim accused, appalled.

“Calm yourself, Father!” Damian also joined, standing between his father and his siblings.

“The sires need to take responsibility!” Bruce reasoned, irritably, but waved at all four in front of him. “All of them!”

“Ok, before you start the lecture, Kon and I totally want to bond, we just don’t want it to look like we only did it for the baby.” Tim defended calmly but his face hid obvious irritation.

“And Colin and I are too young for that. You said so yourself, Father.” Damian straightened proudly, acting like he didn’t care about anyone’s opinion at all, even he probably did more than anyone else.

“But not too young to make a child?!” Bruce snapped, raising his hands to the sky as if he was losing the last shred of his patience.

“Extenuating circumstances!” Damian yelled back.

“You can’t blame anyone, B. We were all careful, how the hell were we supposed to know that our BC would fail?” Tim argued as well.

Bruce knew they were right so he huffed and turned his attention back to Cass and Duke. “And you two expect to do this alone? Have you even told the sire?”

“No, she…” Duke trailed off when Cass spoke over him.

“Alone?” Cass looked confused and hurt.

“…I mean, we hoped… We don’t want to do this alone, no…” Duke looked anxious and looked at his feet like a chastised child.

“And you won’t have to, the pack has your back. Obviously.” Dick moved to them, wrapping his arms around both and giving his mate an angry glare. “Right, B?”

“Yeah, B didn’t mean to imply that he was kicking you out or anything, did you, old man?” Jason added with sarcasm and an equally furious glare at the alpha.

“What? Of course not!” Bruce looked around at all the glares stabbing through him like daggers.

How could they even think that? Bruce was just being controlling and trying to fix everything, didn’t they understand his need to protect all of them with his life and make sure they had everything they deserved? Then again, he did realize his poor choice of words and the way every single omega was ganging up on him forced him to take a breath and center himself.

“I’m not letting any of you out of my sight any time soon.” The alpha announced, still harsh but not angry, if anything he sounded viciously overprotective.

Everyone was still glaring and tense, probably trying to decipher his real intentions but, as usual, Cass saw right through him, she disentangled from Dick and moved to hug the alpha quietly.

“Sorry…” She murmured into Bruce’s chest, understanding that he was just feeling stressed by the sudden bombshell and overprotective of them all.

“Oh, sweetie.” Bruce sighed, filled with regret, and wrapped his arms around her, he returned the hug and nuzzled at her soft hair, taking in her calming scent.

A moment later Duke was there too, looking like he wanted in on the hug but was too afraid to ask, Bruce understood and pulled into the embrace.

“I apologize too, Father.” Damian stepped in, acting formal and serious but looking distinctly uneasy and needy. “I understand that this situation is not…”

“Shut up and get over here.” Bruce cut him off with a hand to his shoulder and pulled him into the hug too, scenting Damian and rubbing his back. The youngest had gotten so tall that he was almost on level with Bruce himself and it reminded him that his little boy wasn’t little at all anymore, which if he was honest, hurt a little bit.

“Well, don’t expect me to apologize. I’m fucking bonded, I don’t have to answer to anyone’s bullshit.” Jason grumbled, finally speaking up but looking almost pouty and jealous.

“I’m with you, I’m independent and old enough that I shouldn’t have to justify my sex life to my dad.” Tim agreed, just as petulant.

“Oh shut up, both of you.” Dick bossed with no real bite, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. “He’s worried and you’re acting like assholes right now.”

“He’s the one…!” Tim started, sounding like a teenager again instead a full-grown adult.

“But he said…!” Jason began at the same time.

Bruce rolled his eyes, quietly pulled away from the others and wrapped both Jason and Tim into a hug, holding by their scruffs and scenting them both as well like an alpha parent to two unruly pups.

“B…?” Tim hesitated but didn’t refuse the attention.

“What the hell, old man?” Jason grumbled but clung tightly to the alpha’s clothes.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce spoke as if saying those words caused him actual physical pain but needed to be done. “I just worry, specially for both of you.”

“We’re fine.” Jason muttered, his cheeks and ears pinking up slightly.

“Thanks, B.” Tim let out a breath and leaned into the affection.

“Can we all stop acting like this is some sort of tragedy? This isn’t even a bad thing!” Dick rolled his eyes and laughed softly, hoping they were all done with the dramatics.

“Dick, this is a lot of change at once.” Bruce argued half-heartedly as the others pulled away from the embrace to face their head omega. “With our lifestyle…”

“Oh please, so vigilantes can’t have families now? We’ve proved the contrary. The world doesn’t stop turning just because crime exists.” Tim was the one to cut him off and take Dick’s side.

“It’s babies! Babies are great, the family is growing, more people to love. Jesus, try being happy for five minutes.” Dick leaned against Bruce, practically hanging off him and speaking sassily.

“All at once is a lot to take in.” Bruce grumbled but wrapped his arms around his mate.

“So what? We have partners to help and an endless string of metahuman nannies at our disposal, and it’s not like this pack lacks resources for a few kids.” Tim again, being the logical and easygoing one as usual.

“He’s not wrong.” Dick agreed and gave Bruce his best rendition of very manipulative puppy eyes. “I was hoping you’d be happy… for me?”

Bruce frowned, a bit lost. “…You think I’m unhappy?”

“Fuck, B, what else are we supposed to think?” Jason tossed his hands in frustration.

“I mean, do you even hear yourself?” Duke winced a little at his own accusation.

“Yeah, put yourself in our shoes for a second. We’re stressed to all hell and an alpha just barges into our nest and starts judging us!” Tim added, crossing his arms and trying very hard not to start sulking again.

“I wasn’t judging.” Bruce said bluntly and still surprised by their assumption, he pulled Dick a little closer. “And I’m not unhappy.”

“What are you then?” Dick leaned on the alpha and placed a hand on his back in support.

“Concerned.” Bruce explained without looking at any of them.

“Yeah, well…” Jason trailed off.

“I get that.” Duke nodded at the same time.

“I guess that is fair…” Damian murmured too as Cass nodded her agreement.

“It’s ok.” Dick replied, rubbing gentle circles on his mate’s back until Bruce finally detached enough to look at all of them again.

“Like you said, I’m an alpha, I have to ensure the safety of my pack and this sort of situation makes you all vulnerable under my care.” Bruce recited for everyone, having recovered his usual composure and finally processed the situation. “But I’m not unhappy.”

“I’m sure he’ll love all the babies.” Dick assured everyone, still close to the alpha and still trying his best to dispel the lingering tension in the air.

“Don’t put words in his mouth, Dick.” Jason huffed, still grouchy. “Stop trying to make everything ok.”

“EVERYTHING _IS_ OK!” Dick yelled, finally snapping with a mood swing so violent that everybody flinched, he was absolutely livid with frustration. “Has nobody been listening to me?! There’s nothing wrong with this situation other than timing, get over yourselves! Why can’t we all just be fucking happy for once in…”

Dick choked on a gasp, wobbling a little and having to hunch over and suck in a harsh a breath all of the sudden, prompting everyone to rush forward and surround him. The world was spinning a little around him but it was more irritating that frightening.

“Dick?” Bruce’s hands around him kept him from falling.

“Are you alright?” Damian asked, reaching out to brush the hair out of Dick’s face.

“Fine.” Dick swallowed a forceful gulp of hair and nodded with eyes closed. “I’m fine. Lightheaded.”

“Hn.” Bruce grunted, unconvinced.

“Come on.” Cass guided Dick down onto the pile of pillows on the center of the nest.

Dick relaxed into the pillows, not really lying down, just reclining with his eyes closed and taking slow breaths while Cass rubbed his back. It didn’t take long for the rest of the family to crowd around them and try to get comfortable too.

Cass held Dick and Duke slumped down and dropped his head into Cass’s lap again, Damian curled up behind Dick, slinging an arm around him and encasing him with his taller form; Jason flopped down with a tired sigh and allowed himself to sprawl out against Damian, pulling Tim by the wrist until he too was lying on his side with his head pillowed on one of Jason’s biceps and their legs tangled together.

All of them were cuddling incredibly close in a bit of a pile, taking comfort in the warmth and scent of the pack and trying to calm each other, focusing on Dick until his breathing evened out and his scent eased.

Bruce kneeled close to Dick but just watched awkwardly, he obviously wanted to join them but he wasn’t sure he was welcome. He couldn’t stop staring at all the omegas, his family, safe and together and so trusting, happy in one another’s company in a way that Bruce never imagined he’d ever see.

Dick was always the glue that kept them all connected and everyone orbited around their head omega, for him they put their arguments aside but it was rare for all of them to willingly want to be together like this so intimately, clearly the pack had been bonding in more ways than just as a family-in-arms while Bruce was away.

“You’re right, Dick.” Bruce said after they all calmed down, his mind racing as he took in the differences in every one of them.

“I usually am.” Dick chuckled and smirked.

“Don’t get cocky, asshole.” Jason grumbled without any bite to the words, his eyes were closed and he looked at ease.

“Are you going to join us, or what?” Dick looked at Bruce, beckoning him to join.

“Am I even allowed?” The alpha cocked a brow.

“You’re our alpha, what do you think?” Tim retorted sarcastically, he had conjured up his phone from somewhere and was scrolling through something on it, still cuddled up to Jason.

“I think I’ve been absent and inconsiderate.” Seeing them like this, Bruce felt the urge to correct his failings, he just wanted to keep them happy, his instincts demanded it.

“You’re alright, B. We knew you were going to freak out, it’s a lot to take in.” Dick smiled, his usual caring smile that made everything better.

“I didn’t mean to stress any of you.” Bruce looked straight at his mate as he spoke.

“Get your ass in here.” Tim bossed, annoyed by the dilly-dallying. “Need this place to start smelling like you before Dick goes nuts.”

“Right. Dick.” It was Cass’s turn to lay on the sarcasm.

“You better do it, B, tiny Tim has been a terror lately.” Jason explained.

With that, Cass scooted over a little to open a space for the alpha. Bruce nodded his thanks and moved until he was reclining on the pillows with his mate coiled around his front, Dick’s head against his shoulder and his breath fanning softly against the alpha’s collarbone.

Cass cuddled against the alpha’s back and pulled Duke back to her lap too.

It was unclear if it was on purpose or not but Bruce’s scent shifted into some calmer, assertive and protective, blanketing them all until every omega unwound.

“If you didn’t keep hiding my coffee I wouldn’t have to bite all your heads off.” Tim argued with Jason but the mood was light and domestic.

“You still drink it, we know you snap your fingers and Conner just materializes a cup of starbucks.” Jason accused.

“You’re not supposed to drink coffee while pregnant.” Dick scolded for good measure.

“Old wives’ tales! That whole thing about caffeine stunting growth has no valid studies.” Tim grouched, sulking.

“Says the shortest person in the family.” Damian muttered into Dick’s back.

“It raises your blood pressure, Timmy.” Dick countered.

“If you’re going to bitch about bad habits, Jason is right here.” Tim deflected, annoyed.

“Hey!” Jason finally opened his eyes to look the other omega. “What did I do?”

“We can hear you and Roy though the walls, all the damn time.” Tim made a slightly disgusted face.

“He’s right. We can smell you too and with how sensitive our noses are now…” Duke trailed off when he noticed Jason’s frown and gave a nervous chuckle. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“Please, we all know you’d be climbing your alien boytoy like a tree every day if you didn’t exhaust yourself overworking.” Jason chose to ignore Duke to go after Tim.

“And you should be getting more sunlight and eating all those weird goopy Tamaranean things that Starfire got, you know you need them.” Tim jabbed right back.

“They taste like shit.” Jason made a disgusted sound.

“You are both idiots. The well-being of your offspring should be your first priority.” Damian interrupted, sounding typically snobbish.

“Says the guy that needs a ton of supplements because he just won’t give in to a craving.” Tim stuck out his tongue childishly even though Damian wasn’t looking at him.

“Meat is more than just a craving, I refuse to…” Damian argued but Dick tuned them out, he was used to the bickering, it was a good sign, meant that they actually felt comfortable.

“Are they always like this?” Bruce spoke in Dick’s hear but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“No.” Dick chuckled. “This is them in a good mood.”

“He’s joking.” Duke yawned a little. “Isn’t he, Cass?”

“Funny.” Cass agreed with a nod that Bruce felt rather than saw.

Dick chuckled again burrowed against his mate’s body, letting everybody bicker and update Bruce with little tidbits until they tired themselves out. The alpha paid attention, occasionally interjecting with a question or two while his hand rested unconsciously over the swell of Dick’s belly, right next to Damian’s fingers.

Duke and Damian both started to doze off, Bruce’s scent was seeping into the nest and letting all the omegas finally calm down until there was a lull in all the conversation, the only sounds in the air being their breathing and Tim scrolling through his phone, working on whatever.

“Who has been covering all the patrols?” Bruce suddenly broke the quiet with the question that had probably been burning on his tongue from the moment Dick broke the news. Everybody turned their attention back to him.

“Ah, shit, really? I was just starting to relax.” Jason whined pitifully. “Make him shut up, Dickolas.”

“We worked it out, B.” Dick said simply, knowing full well Bruce would not let the matter go.

“Who?” The alpha demanded with his scary Batman voice that didn’t work on any of the people in the room.

“Hmm…” Dick faltered, Bruce wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Please tell me you didn’t give the metahumans that task.” The alpha sounded exasperated and maybe a little resigned.

“What else could we do, Bruce?” Dick sighed.

“We brought in Harper and Luke again but even with them, Kate, Steph and Babs were already stretched thin, we needed outside help so we chose the most logical course of action and asked our partners and teams.” Tim made it sound so practical and strategic when it really wasn’t.

“There is a reason the metahuman rules exists!” Bruce countered, snippily.

“Yeah, yeah, gateway to meta villains. Like we don’t have those already.” Tim grumped.

“That’s not…” Bruce began but Jason cut him off.

“Aaaand Gotham criminals are too good at poisoning, brainwashing and manipulating, if a metahuman vigilante got a face full of Joker venom they could lose control and wreak havoc and blah blah blah.” Jason rolled his eyes and looked at the alpha. “Give it a rest.”

“Can you just chill on that for a few months?” Dick asked casually, he too had gotten some substitutes for Nightwing.

“It’s not like they’re showing off their powers, we actually got them to create an illusion that we’re all still on the field.” Tim added for good measure.

“Kinda.” Jason muttered before he could help himself.

“Hn…” Bruce gave a drawn-out grunt, something reluctant and noncommittal.

“It’s just temporary, try to work with them.” Dick pleaded.

“No, I once ran patrols alone, I can do it again.” Bruce went into stubborn mode, typical alpha attitude.

“Yeah, alone for like a year or two before I joined in.” Dick huffed and poked the alpha’s chest.

“And the amount of high-tech villains, metas, crime lords and plain old psychopaths has risen like 400% since those days, you need help.” Tim made a good point.

“My pack, my rules.” It was final, Bruce wasn’t going to cave.

“Fine. Run yourself ragged, I don’t give a fuck.” Jason stretched lazily and pulled Tim closer. Everybody knew he wasn’t really backing down, he had Kory, Artie and Biz backing him up on the field and he wasn’t going to let that go just because Bruce had his alpha panties in a bunch.

“If you get yourself killed what will Dick do?” Duke tried to reason with the alpha and appeal to his love for his mate.

“Probably get himself killed too.” Tim answered because it was true.

“I would never allow such a thing.” Damian finally spoke up, he hadn’t deemed it necessary to voice his opinion so far but reacted without thinking to the idea of Dick putting himself in danger. He curled and clung more tightly to the head omega.

“But you’d allow me to die?” Bruce asked sarcastically, it was hard to tell since his voice remained blunt but the pack knew him well enough to get the joke.

“You are simply being stubborn by not using all resources available, Father. If you pass away, it will due to your own alpha pride.” Damian shot at him a little cheekily.

“Nobody is going to die. Geez.” Dick silenced them and snuggled between father and son. “I’m tired of all your drama, let me be happy, damn it.”

“Fine.” Bruce and Damian replied at the same time and everyone else mumbled their agreement.

Dick took his time soaking up his mate’s scent and demanding kisses, they were slow and loving but chaste enough that it didn’t bother anyone else.

The mood eased again. Tim was still working on something on his phone, pausing occasionally for some whispered conversation with Jason (apparently Tim was texting Roy about the doctor’s appointment because he had developed the compulsive need to keep track of everyone), Damian and Duke started to doze off again, and then Cass perked up and looked at the door seconds before Alfie and Mar’i stumbled in.

The girls looked happy and babbled about the movie they’d been watching but it was past their nap time and they were obviously about to keel over so Jason opened his arms for Mar’i to use his chest as a pillow while she rambled sleepily about little nothings, meanwhile Alfie snuggled between Cass and Bruce, showing Cass the space bauble Bruce had got her and playing with it until she passed out.

“B…?” Dick whispered, afraid of disturbing the comfort of their pack pile.

“Hm?” Bruce hummed.

“Please don’t get yourself killed? I don’t want to be a single parent.” Dick made it sound like a joke but he was still stewing in the previous conversation and couldn’t shake the worry.

“You won’t be.” Bruce promised softly, rubbing little patterns on Dick’s bump and letting his lips curve in a tiny smile when he felt a small flutter under his touch.

“Hey, Dick?” Tim suddenly spoke up, his voice curious and mischievous.

“Hm?” Dick gave a questioning hum as well.

“Did you tell him you’re having twins yet?”

“What?!” Bruce startled, alarmed, and Tim laughed.

“Quiet!” Jason hissed when Mar’i threatened to wake up, he tossed a pillow at the slack-jawed alpha’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> -You can decide who Duke and Cass were with (I have my hc but it's your choice).  
> -Dick is probably going to have Helena and Terry.   
> -Batman is going to be super overwhelmed on the field and realize he depended on his packmates more than he ever admitted, he's going to learn a whole new level of appreciation for them. I should write about that. Maybe. Someday. If the mood strikes.
> 
> -I'd love to write a chapter about each bat family omega being weird about their pregnancy but I need more inspiration. I'd also love to write about the media getting wind of this situation. Who knows, maybe I'll get ideas eventually.
> 
> I already said I am eventually going to write extra chapters for the different entries, I just don't know when so subscribe to each one if you don't want to miss anything.   
> I'm willing to keep writing for this universe as long as people show interest or send prompts (here or on tumblr, whichever). No time limit. I should probably pick a better name for this ficverse though. Any ideas?
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed this, I live for them, it's all I have and that's what motivates me to write more.


End file.
